Perfection's Shadow
by moshiimoshii
Summary: Tch! I scoff at how primary and hopelessly romantic my mind was working this story out... Maybe I'll come back to fix this mess, maybe not... : ANYWAYS, when I posted this I made lots of tiny details amd a twist but this was poorly written. We are...Perfe
1. Chapter1 The Begining

**Mystica:** Bla! Yeehee! My first fanfic! I've played Sonic Heroes but whatever, ITS MY FIC! MUAHHAHAHAHHAHA! Please Review! XD I was just wondering what ever happened to Sally?  
  
[] - Characters face emotion (will have something like [TT] -Means eyes are annoyed looking, in it) I'll put a list up later.  
  
'- Characters thinking  
  
- Flashback (End of Flashback will look like: End of Flashback )  
  
/ - Meanwhile  
  
- Scene change  
  
& - Will not mean and but will mean just a bit to the past like (2 hours before or 1)  
  
**Disclaimer**- I don't own any Sonic characters or the game/series, I only own this fic and some made up characters.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Perfection's Shadow Chapter 1- The Shadow Search  
  
Location: The A.R.K.**  
  
'Shadows gone...' thought Sonic looking out at Earth. The blue hedgehog felt like a piece of him had just left him since Shadow had plunged into the Earth's atmosphere, being declared dead the whole A.R.K. had been dead quiet.  
  
**Sonics: Flashback**  
  
"Huh!?! SHADOW!" Sonic yelled through the powerful force that Shadow and he created using the Chaos Emeralds to defeat the Biolizard. "SHADOW HOLD ON!!!" Sonic reached for Shadows out stretched hands.  
  
"IT'S TO LATE! SAVE YOUR SELF!..."Shadow yelled as piles of metal came crashing on to him. "Adios Sonic the hedgehog..."  
  
Sonic watched as the black hedgehog dropped into the Earth, surely Shadow couldn't have survived...Sonic looked around with sorrow and despair in his eyes and spotted a gold ring that must have slipped of Shadows wrist.  
  
**End of Flashback**   
  
Tails the young kitsune though broke the silence.  
  
"Think Sonic will be ok?" Tails asked Amy looking over to where Sonic was.  
  
"I'm not sure..." quietly replied Amy, she had never felt such tenseness around Sonic before. She felt so bad for Sonic for some reason. She knew Shadow was not a close friend but she felt like Sonic had just lost a brother.  
  
"AAAGGGGHHHH!" yelled Sonic. "HOW LONG TILL THAT STUPID MACHINES GONNA START WORKING ROBUTTNIK!?!?!" Sonics voice was full of frustration, anger and grief(and a bit of taunting).  
  
"Quiet you hedgehog! Do you want me to work faster or slower!? This isn't like a walk in the park you know! That Biolizard knocked of the power and it damaged the teleportation machine!" Eggman yelled back at Sonic.  
  
"I'll just go activate the emergency power! Just stop yelling! Knuckles and Rouge are asleep!"[TT] Tails complained as he headed for the door to get the emergency power on, he also pointed to the couch where Knuckles head was on Rouges shoulder and Rouges head on Knuckles.  
  
"I'lll come with you." Amy said trying to make herself useful.  
  
In a matter of minutes the lights were on making a neon light blue glow because they were using the emergency power.  
  
"Hoho! It's working! ...Set...coordination's...Eggman base...lets see if it links...There we go!" said Eggman. "Its the only other working transporter we can get home from there, besides I'm tired...Who's going first? This thing can take two at a time." asked Eggman.  
  
Rouge and Knuckles woke up looking at each other with their faces burning and eyes wide. Rouge quickly got up and walked to the teleporter.  
  
"Actually I'll go first." Eggman budged through not knowing what was waiting for him there. G.U.N. was there waiting to arrest Eggman because since Rouge was a their spy they followed her location and ended up at Eggmans base. The transporter glowed a light green colour and Eggman disappeared.  
  
"Doctor Robotnick you are under arrest for terrorism!" A man in a military suit at the door announced. "Take him away boys"  
  
"Wh...WHAT!" two men then put handcuffs on Eggman and led him away. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR MESSING WITH! "  
  
** At the A.R.K.**  
  
"Oopps...." Rouge squeaked.  
  
"What is it?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I think I lead the G.U.N. to Eggmans base. He's gonna get arrested..."Rouge replied.  
  
"Oh...umm well serves him right...I guess..." Tails said.  
  
"Guys do you think there's any possible way Shadows body could have survived?" Sonic finally spoke and looked up to them. "It's a stupid question never mind..."  
  
Everyone looked at Sonic with their eyes saying to him "I don't think that's possible....".  
  
"Oh Sonic its ok... It wasn't your fault Shadow fell to the Earth..." Amy comforted Sonic with putting her two hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Lets go." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Tails you go with Knuckles." Rouge said.  
  
"K..." agreed Tails. Knuckles and Tails stepped in the teleporter, luckily the G.U.N. only wanted Eggman so they left the base leaving it completely deserted. When they got there they waited for the rest to come.  
  
"I'm going, see you on the other side." Rouge informed stepping into the teleporter and seeing Knuckles and Tails in the other side.  
  
"C'mon Sonic" the last two then left the A.R.K. and once again it was abandoned...  
  
** Eggman's Base**  
  
"Welcome back." Rouge said waving to them.  
  
"I really think we should at least try finding Shadows body or a bit of him and give him a proper burial..." Sonic suggested as they walked towards the exit of their nemesis base.  
  
"But his body could be anywhere and probably burned up..." complained Rouge gazing at Shadows ring.  
  
"We have to try!" protested Sonic.  
  
"We'll see what we can do..." Tails said patting Sonics back.  
  
"I just somehow feel guilty of his death..." Sonic looked to the ground his eyes starting to water but he did not let the tears fall.  
  
"Besides he helped save us." Knuckles said with a gentle tone.  
  
"Its going to be ok. Anybody need a place to stay? I got a nice place in a neighborhood at Station Square." Asked Amy.  
  
"Nah I got a place in Station Square. Heres my address." Rouge gave Amy a business card with not only her address but also her phone number.  
  
"Thanks heres mine." Amy handed Rouge the bat apiece or paper with the same on it.  
  
**& A while before Sonics gang got back to Earth.  
**  
A female chestnut hedgehog with one quill going down each side of her face was just enjoying the afternoon by reading a book called "Romeo and Juliet". She had three chestnut colored quills pointing down at the back of her head and her blue eyes (which looked a lot like Rouge's) were bordered with tan colored fur. She was slim and around her torso was an off-white color. Her tail was a normal hedgehog length and had a dark brown tip, her ears also had a dark brown tip. Looking at her you could easily tell that she was 16 or 17. She wore a fashionable looking black sandals and wore a skirt that was facing down and had those strings you could pull to make her skirt tighter. The bottom part of her skirt had a blue lace and she wore black shorts underneath her skirt. She wore a maroon long- sleeved shirt that showed her belly button and she wore whit gloves that looked like Rouges. The only thing not normal about her is that she had wings! They were a glowy white and were soft to touch, they were also small but when she wanted to take flight they would simply expand.  
  
She had little memory infact no memory of her past but she just lived in a tree house in a forest far away from the city.  



	2. Chapter2 Stupid Pervert and Unconscious ...

**Mystica:** GAY! Muahaha now I have your attention! Thanks Story Weaver :D wot the beep!?!? ãˆ»ãˆ»ãˆ» that is not supposed 2 say that! Its supposed to say this – ' and scene change is supposed to be THAT! i sux i sux i sux I really say beep in real life.  
  
**Disclaimer-** I don't own any Sonic characters or the game/series , I only own this fic and some made up characters.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Perfection's Shadow Chapter-2 Stupid Pervert and Unconscious Hedgehog**  
  
"Hey Malon, burgers and ready!" shouted Baku another hedgehog that had three short quills going upwards then back and had two short quills bordering his face.Above those two quills was his ears (Malon also had).His eyes though were a deep black and had the shape of normal hedgehogs. He was also the same colors as Malon but darker. He was wearing a pair of black gloves and black-grayish running shoes and wore a blood-red scarf around his neck and both ends of it faced back. Now what was weird about him is that he is infact a pervert but the real weird thing is he had gills and still lungs! Baku was Malon's older brother (or atleast that's what they came to agree to) so he didn't do pervertish things to her (but pervertish pranks on her on other men) only to other women. Also like Malon he came with no memories of his childhood.  
  
"I told you I changed my name to Tanya." Malon but now Tanya's voice was soft and teenage-ish. She looked away from the sky and looked to her cabin home while still laying on their blue hammock.  
  
"Sure what ever. Here" Baku handed Tanya her plate and sat on the stairs of their cabin and looked up at the sky while eating.  
**  
/ With Shadow**  
  
"I guess death isn't as bad as I anticipated.... Maria I'll be with you soon..." mumbled Shadow closing his eyes just waiting to die...  
  
**/ At Baku and Tanya's Cabin**  
  
"MALON! I MEANT TANYA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?!" Baku made Tanya's heart skip a beat because he worried her. Tanya looked at her brother who was pointing up in the sky at a red blaze with someone inside it plummeting to Earth.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tanya dropped her burger and soared into the sky, chasing what looked to be another hedgehog. Tanya squinted her eyes and her view came closer to the being (she had telescopic vision). The hedgehog was a bleachy grey color with faint red stains. Most of it was on fire. The hedgehog hit head-first on a huge boulder that was near a cliff and fell into the bottom of the cliff, through trees(lighting some of the trees on fire) then the hedgehog fell to the bottom of a waterfall with had shard rocks at the bottom and made a huge splash and also putting out the flames around his body and some of the lighted trees.  
  
"Holy shit...that guys dead...." Tanya looked down and her brother was there looking bewildered and ran as fast as the speed of sound to the fallen hedgehog. "Is he ok?" Tanya asked descending at the river edge watching Baku dive down into the water to save the hedgehog.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Baku shoved the body at the edge then looked at his sister trying to tell her something.  
  
"What...?" Tanya asked with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Ummm...cpr? Duh." Baku sounded a bit pervertish and gave Tanya a little smile (Baku apparently wanted to see Tanya grow up does bunny finger sarcastic thingy).  
  
"WHAT????!?!??!?!??! YOU PERVERT!!!" screamed Tanya looking shocked her brother would dare go that low.  
  
"He's gonna die..." Baku said making the die word part a bit longer and tiny bit higher tone.  
  
"WHAT IF HES DESCEASED!?!?!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM AND WHAT IF HE IS DEAD!??!?!?" Tanya complained.  
  
"Then check his pulse." Baku said sounding bored.  
  
"But...but... OH NEVER MIND! YOU WILL DIE IN MY HANDS YOU SOULESS PERVERT!" Tanya (sob) gave Baku(Baku then twitched) a threatening look and point then dropped down to the hedgehog and felt for a pulse. She paused and did cpr. Baku laughed.

"Your lucky he's not a girl!" Baku giggled girlishly.

After about 7 tries the hedgehog coughed then half-opened his eyes.  
  
"Its ok we're your friends..." Tanya said quietly over him and held his hand reassuring him.  
  
His eyes closed. 

"...But if he was a girl you would have to."

"...I swore to myself I wouldn't touch a woman but just become friends with them..."

"Dude...What's up with that? You're a pervert but you don't act like it..."  
**  
At the cabin 4 hours later**  
  
Tanya hums the Pocahontas song while bandaging the hedgehog at nearly every part of his body.  
  
"How's the pain-killer remedy?" Tanya asked her brother, she had calmed down from the events earlier. When she looked at the hedgehog she felt a wave of sadness flow through her. Seeing his 3rd degree burns and broken bones (both arms, legs, his ears, a bit of his skull, rib bones and tail), his burned off fur/quills and his grayish fur/quills. His quills seemed to have lost its style and just drooped back but nothing else seemed to be wrong with him unless you count temporary blindness (like Hank Hill got when he saw his mother and her bf making love),temporary amnesia and temporary coma.  
  
"Good, I just need some mango juice drops. Where do you keep it anyways?" Baku had confirmed the hedgehog's state because his eyes could see health problems, he was looking around in the kitchen. He knew he was fully capable of taking care of this burden so they didn't bother in heading for the city to the hospital. The mango juice drops are for him to eat.  
  
"Infront of the stove kick the tile I put all of the things I don't want you to touch there. Don't worry I'll just hide it somewhere else." Tanya said quickly checking the hedgehog's temperature and doing that tongue "Tchu, tchu, tchu" thing. She rubbed the hedgehogs head looking at him softly and sat down beside the bed watching him...  
  
**Next morning...**  
  
YAWNTanya woke with a blanket on her and looked to her side she saw the hedgehog right beside HER!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SCREAMED Tanya with all the air in her lungs then jumping out of bed then running to her brother's room.  
  
"Wh...what..." Baku spotted an enraged looking Tanya and remembered his prank from last night. "WHAT THE HELL!??!?! AAHHHH!!! GE...."  
  
"YOU BLOODY FREAKING BASTARD PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tanya choked Baku with all her strength (which she had a lot of). "YOU DIE NOW!"  
  
"Nooo!..." Baku choked then started to choke Tanya.  
  
"PERVERT BASTARD!"  
  
"WITCH!"  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Tanya let go of Baku then lay him on the floor then started kicking him in the head. With Baku's speed he got away from his sisters kicking then locked her arms with his arms. "CALM BLUE OCEAN!" he usually said that when ever they had a fight like this which was kind of common and a weekly routine of theirs.  
  
"I CANT TAKE THIS ANY MORE!!!!!!WHY ARE YOU EVEN A PERVERT, NO YOURE THE KING OF ALL PERVERTS!!! WHY CANT YOU BE A NORMAL BROTHER!??!?!??" yelled Tanya with cornering her brother and poking him in the chest.  
  
"Why thank you for the compliment." Baku said plastering a pervertish-evil grin on his face.  
  
"UGH! I'M GOING TO TAKE A BATH! Take care of Neroku! DON'T BOTHER ME UNLESS IT CONCERNS HIM OR THE HOUSE IN DANGER!" Tanya's voice became a deep voice you know you'd have to he cautious of (while that happened the screen closed up to her face looking evilish). "What did you call him?" Baku confusedly asked.  
  
"NEROKU! NERO FOR SHORT!" yelled Tanya while filling the tub with warm water.  
  
"HEY GUYS DON'T NEED TO BE NAMED! BESIDES WHY DO YOU GET TO NAME HIM HE PROBABLY HAS A NAME AND I KNOW A PERFECTLY GOOD NAME FOR HIM!" Baku yelled back.  
  
Tanya came to his room wearing a towel at her torso part. "Oh ya, you'd probably name him Baku jr. or Pervy!" She stomped back to the bathroom.  
  
"But those were perfectly good names...Nero sounds stupid anyways..." Baku whispered to himself while dropping his head.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Mystica:**Woohoo end of chapter 2! Please review!  
  
**Baku:** Hold on! You know you made me seem pretty spineless in this chapter! IM NOT JUST A PERVERT! Theres more to my life!  
  
**Mystica:** Sure there is... opens Baku's room door revealing loads of hentai stuff and a scream suddenly comes as soon as his door opened.


	3. Chapter3 GUN Detected

**Mystica:** I liked chap 2 better than 1, 1 is two emotional (to me at least). I made some grammar mistakes on chap 2 plz excuse me. Oh ya its a cabin- tree-home thingy-ma-bobber. Oh ya thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, I was expecting to post this on sooner.  
  
- Sound/Noise (will look something like this Chhhhh)  
  
**Disclaimer-** I don't own any Sonic characters or the game/series, I only own this fic and some made up characters (Tanya & Baku currently).  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Perfection's Shadow Chapter-3 G.U.N. Detected  
**  
"The names only temporary until he wakes up and if he remembers his own name." Said Tanya now wearing her normal clothes and her quills up in a blanket bun. She set a plate of bacon and eggs with garlic bread in front of Baku.  
  
"Fine, but can I call him Pervy?" asked Baku drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"No you can't." replied Tanya heading to her room with mashed bacon and eggs with garlic bread made into a smoothie to feed Nero (Tanya decided that since they have a guest she would sleep on the recliner in her room).  
  
"Hey the Eggman guy's arrested and is going to either get executed or sent to jail for life." Baku said. Baku and Tanya didn't really care what went on in the world, infact they didn't care about the space colony incident that just happened just yesterday (well maybe Tanya cared a bit or more than a bit...fine she cared!).  
  
"Ahhh..." said Tanya feeling Nero's head. Tanya spent most of her hours with the sickly hedgehog who had been shaking violently ever since yesterday.  
  
** With Sonic  
**  
"Taking loot from Eggman's base...I think I'll go find myself some thing." Rouge then headed for the entrance.  
  
"I got great new parts for my machinery!" Tails dropped a box full of metal and went to work in making an attachment to Rouge's car because it was the only working vehicle that wasn't hit or damaged (they could have used Eggman's other machinery but somehow they knew he would escape and they didn't want to take too much things with them).  
  
"Sonic why don't you get something?" Amy walked over to Tail's damaged Cyclone/Tornado only to find Sonic asleep. "Poor Sonic he must be tired out because of that Biolizard."  
  
"I never knew Eggman kept so much gold." [(] Rouge came out holding a box full of gold bars. "Eggman must make golden machines!"  
  
"Hey Rouge I'm only making an extra 3 seats attachment to your car ok? Someone will have to sit with you in the front." Tails said tinkering with the wheel to see if it wasn't flat or if it had any defects.  
  
"Ummm...sure." approved Rouge gazing at the gold.  
  
Tails looked to Knuckles who was beside the Tornado looking bored at the sky, his eyelids dropping every now and then.  
  
"Hey Knuckles! Mind sitting with Rouge at the front?" Tails called.  
  
"Huh...whatever fine... no I don't mind..." Knuckles looked at Tails drowsily.  
  
Rouge and Knuckles mentally slapped themselves. "WHAT NO WAY!"  
  
Amy heard the conversation. "I call two seats at the back!" said Amy saving a seat for Sonic.  
  
"I'll save one for myself." Tails grinned. Ever since they saw Knuckles and Rouges sleeping beside each other on the A.R.K. they didn't let the teasing down so easy.  
  
**< In the cabin  
**  
Tanya was changing Nero's bandages to avoid infections when Baku came into the room.  
  
"His right arm healed." Baku said leaning on the doorframe eating a Crunchy bar. "So are his legs, surprisingly enough."  
  
"What how?" Tanya asked tilting her head and her eyes shown confusion.  
  
"Dunno. I'm gonna take my run, be back later." Baku was out of site from Tanya's bedroom door. "Oh ya, I just heard this name 'Ayrez', interested in calling him that for the time being until we learn his real name?"  
  
"Everyone is changing their names these days..." said Tanya removing the casts not looking at Baku.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sure... Nero sounds stupid anyways." Tanya got a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Baku. "Groceries."  
  
"K. Bye" with that Baku disappeared.  
  
"Ummggghhh"  
  
Tanya looked to the bed. Ayrez was groaning and shuffling around the bed for the first time in two days. He usually just shook but now he moved.  
  
"No fever. His recovery is going very quickly." Tanya removed her hand from his head.  
  
His eyes were covered with bandages and his face expression was relaxed but a bit sorrowful.  
  
Tanya noticed he was kind of handsome and blushed. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm gonna take a dip in the lake. I'll be back in half an hour."  
  
** In the lake in front of the tree house**  
  
Tanya dove underwater, her wings expanded and helped her gain more speed. Unlike her brother she had to jump up in the surface and take a gulp of air then dove back in. She swam to a waterfall and fell from it, but halfway down flew out of it. Since her wings were soggy so she could only stay in air for a short amount of time. So she landed on the edge of the riverbank and scanned the area for predators. Luckily there was none. She beat her wings against in the air, making a little gust of wind around her. In a matter of moments she was dry.  
  
"Men lets take it back to the base." A man with a military suit ordered 5 other men like him. Faces hidden and voices like a hollow soul.  
  
Tanya quickly leaped onto a tree above her and eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
They carried away what seemed to be a large red arm with black under it. Well most of it seemed burn. "Scour the area and find more pieces of this monstrosity!" the men followed and ran with in the forest.  
  
'These men aren't from around here.' Tanya turned her telescopic vision on, the black center in her pupil grew larger. 'A plane...'  
  
"G.U.N.!" Tanya spat on that name, they took the thing in the world she loved most. With that she took of to the cabin.  
  
As soon as Tanya got back to the cabin she checked on Ayrez only to find him still asleep but on his right side facing the window to the lake.  
  
"Good."  
  
She ran down the hallway, into the kitchen and tapped her foot twice behind a counter. It swung open and revealed a tiny computer, which carefully sprung out. Tanya typed in a password that seemed like half a long sentence. Then placed her index finger on the screen and let her eyes be scanned by a red light. Tanya rubbed her eyes, she never got used to that and she didn't like it. She was online in matter of seconds. "Command F16." Tanya called out clearly.  
  
"Neutralizing Estate Heat." A female computer voice said.  
  
"Command F12." Tanya called out her second command.  
  
"Cloaking Territory."  
  
"E1." Tanya said her final command, hopefully the last command to say in the day.  
  
"Shutting down." With that the computer was once again hidden in the small space behind the counter and everything looked as it always was, normal and tidy.  
  
"Baku! BAKU!" Tanya was speaking into a communicator watch that was on her left wrist, Baku and Tanya had this because they would never know if they needed to communicate with each other. "HEY PERVERT!"  
  
**Chhhhhhhhh**  
  
"I heard you the first time!" Baku's voice was very fuzzy and unclear.  
  
"I don't think communication will last longer but I activated command F16 and F12. I'll explain later! Come back safe bye!" Tanya spoke quickly knowing Baku's quick reflexes would able him to hear what she said like she was in slow-mo.  
  
"5:30...I took longer that I should have." She walked into her room. Looking at Ayrez he seemed more peaceful than before. Its like he was just sleeping with no pain from his arm or skull or burns. Its like he fully recovered.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Tanya gasped.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Mystica:** Sorry if I didn't exactly look it over properly to add more ideas in! I just really wanted to get this chapter over with! Review please! 


	4. Chapter4 Awake

**Mystica:** I'll begin the chapter right away! Thank you reviewers!  
  
- Author talking, - Author going back to story  
  
**Disclaimer**- I don't own any Sonic characters or the game/series, I only own this fic and my two characters Tanya & Baku! It sounds more natural when I type Baku & Tanya!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Perfection's Shadow Chapter-4 Awake  
**  
"I said who's there?" he started to sound cautious.  
  
Tanya rushed over to his side and held his hand to comfort him. The feeling hand gave a soft and pleasant feeling to his. "Its ok. I'm not an enemy. You plummeted from the sky! I have no idea why and you suffered third degree burns and broken bones. You were in a temporary coma and you are...temporarily..."  
  
"Temporarily what?" he asked now calmly.  
  
"Blind..." Tanya's voice softened.  
  
At first he fell silent but then he gave a little smile and Tanya looked at him like we was crazy.  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet, who are you?"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, my names Tanya. Can you remember anything? Your real name perhaps?" Tanya asked.  
  
A minute probably had gone by since Tanya asked the question.  
  
"No..."he replied. "No I can't remember anything."  
  
"Ohhh...umm... How do you like the name Ayrez?" Tanya asked suddenly like they never had the previous conversation.  
  
"I like it... Ayrez..." Ayrez smiled to where Tanya's voice was coming from. "I can't move my head back."  
  
"Oh." Tanya gently twisted his head back. "If you can't turn your head back how did you move it in the first place?"  
  
"Ummm...I'm really not sure." Ayrez said with questions swirling in his head, like where am I? Who am I? What exactly happened to me? I bet she knows I probably had amnesia since she asked 'Can you remember anything?'  
  
"I'm just going to cook dinner. Besides if I don't who will?" Tanya left the room and headed down the hallway. Grabbing a pack of meat from the fridge she remembered Ayrez wasn't strong enough to eat solids yet and meat loaf would be hard to make into a smoothie, so she grabbed 5 packs of Mr. Noodles to make the cooking faster and thought 'This should be enough leftover for Baku, he eats to much...'.  
  
15 mins later Tanya had finished cooking the Mr. Noodles separately and had put them in 3 bowls one for her, another for Ayrez and the last bowl with 3 of the 5 Mr. Noodles was for Baku. She walked to the room where they kept Ayrez and suddenly remembered she would have to get some bandages of and some towels incase of a spill.  
  
"Do you think you can eat?" Tanya asked setting the two bowls down on the bedside table.  
  
"I think so. What is it anyways?" Ayrez started sounding a bit rude and stubborn.  
  
"Noodles." Tanya replied giving a little frown and put her hands to her hips. Ayrez heard her tone of voice and decided to give a little thanks, she was after all kind enough to let him stay.  
  
"You can just swallow them right?" he asked trying to sound more polite.  
  
"Yeah. Wait though I have to get water." She went out of the room and came back holding a glass of water with a straw for Ayrez and Pepsi Blue for herself.  
  
Mystica: Does Pepsi Blue still exist?   
  
"Exactly where are we and what happened to me?" Ayrez asked while Tanya was taking of some of his mouth bandages.  
  
'Whoa! His fur is growing back so quickly...' Tanya thought. 'Hmmm. I need to change the bandages.  
  
"Well..." Tanya began to speak. "First of we are in my tree-cabin-house whatever you want to call it, in a forest right outside of Station Square. My brother and me built this home because the city is too crowded and we had bad memories there. Actually my brother and I just woke up at the streets, we didn't know of our parents or anyone but ourselves. We somehow knew each other though... Second answer to your second question is you kind of fell from the sky, got 3rd degree burns and a lot of fur burnt off. You hit your head on a rock and that's when I think you got amnesia...  
  
' I knew it!' Ayrez thought.  
  
Tanya continued to speak.  
  
"You fell into the forest and almost drowned in a river but my brother saved you. That's kinda all I can tell about what happened to you a day ago..." Tanya was feeding Ayrez through out the explanation and he had finished all of his noodles. He was extremely grateful about the noodles somehow and felt like it had been his first meal in ages even though he got one just this morning.  
  
"Thanks. So exactly what were those commands you gave to that computer and why did you have the house hidden and neutralized of its heat?" He asked thinking 'IT HURTS TO TALK!!!!!!!!!!'.  
  
"Well this secret government military G.U.N. was in the forest. I gave a bad first impression a couple days ago... so I didn't want to get spotted." Tanya spoke quickly every time she spoke to him because she was nervous somehow, but it all seemed the same to Ayrez when she spoke fast, he always thought she spoke slowly. "They would probably take me away for experiments cuz I have wings and make me say what happened to you or they'd find out somehow and also do tests on you. My brother somehow has gills and we'd all be little toys to them."  
  
"That means you're a bird? And I dont see how your brothers a fish..." Ayrez asked questioningly, he thought of the word G.U.N. and felt hot anger slowly rise. 'Why was that?'  
  
"No we're actually hedgehogs, my 5 quills are long and pointing down. Two border my face and I'm a chest nutty brown colour. My eyes are blue and you're probably as tall as me." Tanya giggled.  
  
'She's probably beautiful...blue eyes...' He blushed to this though. "Currently what do I look like?"  
  
"Well you have five quills all drooping down...you're a grayish colour and you have a tuft colour of white." Tanya said grabbing new bandages and cleaning ointment to put on Ayrez's wounds. She spread her wings out. "Here. Touch these they'll keep your mind of the stinging."  
  
At first he was afraid his right arm wouldn't move but it did. The softness of her wings was the softest thing he'd ever touched. "Such beauty is rare..." Tanya blushed at Ayrez's comment. A little sting came after his bandages were removed, then his wounds got the ointment and the new bandages were on, but he kept his hand on her wing calming him.  
  
"Usually when my brother gets into something he complains when I put new bandages on him, but you don't." she said patting his head. "You keep quiet."  
  
Ayrez felt some confidence in him rise a bit and thought, 'Hah you suck brother of Tanya'. He grinned.  
  
"I'm just going to get an extra pillow and blanket for me, need one?" Ayrez felt guilty of taking her bed and leaving her to sleep somewhere...  
  
"No I'm ok. And thank you for letting me stay." 'I think I'm going to like staying here.' Ayrez thought.

"No prob." [/:)] Tanya said.

**10 mins later...**  
  
The front door creaked. "Hey!"  
  
"Why do you have to steal 5 different satellite signals?!" Tanya yelled to Baku.  
  
"Is he your husband?" Ayrez asked.  
  
Tanya blushed and again looked at Ayrez like he was crazy.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Mystica:** Sorry if I didn't answer this before but, I was listening to my friend play the Pocahontas theme while typing, and I made Baku like that because I dunno I felt like it blablabla but he can control himself and Tanya only acts like that to her brother or when someone messes up BIG TIME. 


	5. Chapter5 Omochao

**Mystica:** DarkXeno your right I should just get on telling whats happening to the Sonic people. I change names to much...Its just because I decide on one name but then I think of another and blablablablabla....  
  
**Disclaimer:** Blablabla I only own this fic and Baku and Tanya. Perfection's Shadow Chapter-5 Omochao  
  
"No. What made you think that?" Tanya asked looking over to Ayrez.  
  
"Sorry. It just sounds like you were married." Speaking still ached but now he could speak a bit louder.  
  
"Are you saying I'm old?" Tanya crossed her arms and continued watching 'Futurama'. Ayrez just had to listen to the TV.  
  
"What if I was 500ft tall!?" Bender exclaimed.  
  
"Cool Futurama!" Baku sat on the floor next to Tanya's bed and gave all of his attention to her flat screen TV.  
  
"Hey you know your voice sounds a lot like Fry's..." Tanya just noticed.  
  
"Hmmm?" Baku listened to Fry speaking. "Haha very funny."

**After 20 mins.... 9:30**  
  
Tanya had explained to Baku what happened today, hot she spotted G.U.N. sometime at 5 and hot it took nearly two hours to feed Ayrez.  
  
"Where's the groceries?" Tanya asked.  
  
"I wouldn't call them groceries for eating." Baku gave Tanya the bag. The bag was filled with all sorts of herbs and ink bottles, papers and flowers, cardboard, a sachet bag made of muslin a box, onions, rope and surprisingly white whine.  
  
"What are you doing with this junk anyways?" Baku asked sniffing one of the roses.  
  
"Magic stuff..." Tanya replied looking into the bag. "Good every things here. Don't touch." Tanya put her index finger out to him abd grabbed the bag and kicked the tile in front of the stove and it popped open, she grabbed her diary and anything that was there.  
  
"Ok..." Baku shrugged and walked out of the room.  
  
** With Sonic's Gang  
**  
It was now night, the sky was a brilliant purple blue with the stars up high and luminously lighting the sky. The horizon of the sky was a pink- orange color. The car drive was dead silent and Rouge was driving. She pushed a button making a glass roof protect them from the cold night air. Knuckles uncomfortably beside her watched in amazement as the glass closed above them. Amy and Tails occupied both sides of Sonic's shoulders, who was trying to remember which continent it looked like Shadow fell into. Rouge got uncomfortably annoyed of the silence so then turned on the radio and suddenly heard 'Toxic' by Britney Spears and felt a sweat drop down the side of her temple. Knuckles was surprised with the voice in the box but noticed that no one else was panicking and decided it was just one of those machines. Listening to the lyrics his eyes widened and gulped. All was going well until...  
  
"Hi! I'm Omochao! To turn off the radio, press the B button!" Omochao suddenly appeared out from Rouge's left side.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Rouge screamed. The sudden appearance of Omochao surprised her making her accelerate and hit Omochao. "OH MY GOD!" Rouge kicked the break pedal.  
  
"What's the matter!?!" Amy shrieked hitting her head on the glass.  
  
"Oww!" Knuckles rubbed his head after hitting it against the glass.  
  
"I'm surprised we didn't hit right through!" Rouge exclaimed getting out of the car to see what she hit.  
  
"I think its dead..." Amy came over and poked it.  
  
"It's a machine..." Tails came over, picked it up and brought it with him in the car.  
  
"That thing never dies!" Sonic's eyes went wide and pointed at Omochao.  
  
"How do you know?" Amy asked.  
  
"When I was escaping from G.U.N.... G.U.N..." Sonic paused and his eyes gave an upset look. 'I should visit her....but I have more important matters to handle...'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Mystica:** THERE INDEED WAS A REASON FOR OMOCHAO TO APPEAR! I already have a plot so ya...whatever! Please review...! 


	6. Chapter6 Weeks

**Mystica:** Sorry I ran out of ideas for the last chapter...Anyways Rika you question wont be answered until I write the chapter about it.  
  
**Rika: [TT]  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any SEGA characters, if I did everything would be messed up. I only own Baku and Tanya and this fic.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Perfection's Shadow Chapter-6 Weeks**  
  
"What about G.U.N. Sonic?" asked Amy.  
  
"Nothing, its just G.U.N. captured me at a bad time." Sonic said watching as Tails put Omochao away to tinker with later.  
  
"How exactly did they capture you Sonic?" Tails asked taking a seat beside them.  
  
"They said there would be movies and they used tranquilizers. I didn't fall for it but one tranquilizer dart got me and I was out like an elephant." Sonic said then the three (Sonic, Tails and Amy) turned their heads to Knuckles and Rouge who were arguing.  
  
"YOU ARE A BAD DRIVER! I was better of walking and besides the Master Emerald isn't safe with you around!" Knuckles blared at Rouge.  
  
"Fine, go then see if I care! But you can't hide that emerald from me! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!" Rouge shook her fist at the leaving Knuckles mostly thinking about the emerald.  
  
"See you around bat girl." Knuckles soon disappeared out of site.  
  
"Do you really know where he lives?" Sonic asked.  
  
"No, it depends though where that island moves." Rouge started the car.  
  
It wasn't long 2 or 3 hours till they came up to a jungle. The sun had broke out and seemed like it was smiling to the world, the sky was blue and the clouds looked fluffy and the air was morning fresh. Rouge was too tired from staying up all night long driving and slept on the car seat. Amy asked Sonic to at least stay a while before heading off again. Sonic had to agree he couldn't resist the look in her eyes. That was probably the first time he looked her strait in the eyes and he had noticed how emerald green they were... Tails noticed Sonics right arm was swollen and they put a cast on it. They relaxed in the lush jungle for a bit for probably 1 hour and set off on the road again. It probably took 45 mins till they got back to Station Square only to find a crowd of people waiting for them.  
  
**9:45 am  
**  
"Sonic what...." "Mr. Sonic how do you feel..." An overwhelming amount of reporters raced to them surrounding them at all sides asking questions and trying to get autographs, taking pictures and shoving to try to get to the front of the others, and filming the events.  
  
"Shheesh! I cant believe they actually three days till we got here!" Amy yelled over the noise looking around.  
  
"I can't believe that either!" Sonic covered his ears and shut his eyes.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Rouge was about to step on the pedal when the president came up, wearing his tux and holding medals for each of them (he hadn't known about Knuckles and the president thought Shadow was evil).  
  
"Sonic, Rouge, Amy Rose and Miles Tails P...." The president felt a gust of wind pass him only to see the crowd splitting and running away from the speeding car.  
  
"I QUIT!" Rouge waved good-bye as they sped away, she got back to the wheel. "We don't deserve those!"  
  
"We certainly don't!" Amy crossed her arms and made a psshh sound as she plopped back on the seat. She had half wished she got the medal. "So Rouge what are you gonna do now?"  
  
"We didn't defeat that mutated thing by ourselves. Knuckles and...Shadow helped" Tails chocked out.  
  
"Hmmm..." Sonic crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm hungry!" His stomatch growled as he tried to make light of the situation. "Chili-dogs?" He grinned.  
  
"Hey guys lets ummm...stay at Amy's first. I think my apartments gonna be full of news reporters." suggested Rouge.  
  
They passed a rich-kinda looking apartment building and saw people lined up at the front.  
  
"Yes it is..." [TT] Rouge sighed as they head towards Amy's home. "Oh ya...before I forget your question Im gonna stick to treasure huntin and probably get a part time job."  
  
"So we can get chili-dogs right?" Sonic asked Amy.  
  
"Anything for you Sonikku!" Amy then gave Sonic a bear hug, moving Tails' head away from Sonic's shoulder.  
  
"I was napping on that!" Tails said...  
  
**A day later At the Cabin  
  
**"So whats with the temporary blindness?" Ayrez asked.  
  
"Oh whoops did I say blind.... I meant you have an eye infection. My brother took samples of the germy stuff thingy and is fixing up a remedy for your eye infection." Tanya came next to him and took his eye bandages of. "See open your eyes..." She held the sides of his cheeks and blushed thinking of what she was just doing.  
  
He opened his eyes a bit just to see a brown blur infront of him and feel a sting in his eyes (which made him quickly shut them).  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Tanya got a glimpse of his crimson eyes you could look in forever and smiled. She stroked his quills and made her way to the balcony. The sun was setting out of sight the sky was a pinkish orange and the other half of the sky showed the deep blue night sky where the stars where shining. "Where are you...?"  
  
**... 3 weeks later ...  
**  
Baku had gotten pictures of him placing Tanya beside Ayrez and it actually looked like them were making out. She had simply ripped the picture and placed it in the fire. She knew he had copies of the picture and he knew she would rip them so Baku hid them.  
  
Baku had been making a guest room for Ayrez. They didn't have one because they never thought they would ever get a guest and besides Baku was too lazy. He said that remedy for Ayrez's eyes would take 2-5 months to fully develop.  
  
Tanya (who could be found looking out at the balcony everyday for at least an hour) would cook, clean and all that stuff. She would usually spend her time with Ayrez and as daily habits she would feed him and help rehabilitate him (walking, stretching muscles and helping him move his body parts). She would also randomly ask him historical, mathematical etc. questions to exercise his mind. He usually got everything right and she was impressed with this. She told him about her past, about how she only remembers 5 years back (what you think she just woke up there?) and that she doesn't remember before that. She would give him massages and read books to him if he were bored. In her spare time she would play DDR and games on her consoles (GC and PS2). She had also been able to nag to Baku enough to pay for the bills instead of fighting with the bill peoplers. He had also enrolled for collage after her nagging and decided to go into the medical career.  
  
Tanya also started reading fanfiction and usually read Lilo & Stitch ones (mostly from Story Weaver1 or ex624Angel and Musical Angelic Hedgehog and VOID99 (she had found his quite addictive to read) ). She would also read Inuyasha ones and more.  
  
Ayrez had been listening to their weekly fights and foolishness. Tanya would constantly poke Baku in the back and scare him at times. Ayrez's fur slowly grew back and he had gotten all his fur buzzed off so it would grow back evenly. Ayrez had found Baku's love of sour foods disgusting. He would also hear Baku speak as fast as he could move (usually cursing at his little sister) and Tanya would go 'What?' but Ayrez could hear Baku perfectly and when Baku learned Ayrez could hear him perfectly well they started having speedy conversations. Some of the events that have happened were G.U.N. has been surveying the area for 3 weeks now. The Cloaking and Heat Neutralizing hasn't been deactivated since. Baku had been playing on a private server of RO (Ragnarok Online) and he got female strippers to come by for Tanya who had chased them away and got beyond furious at Baku. Baku said she overreacts. Tanya burned all of Baku's hentai stuff and replaced them with guy hentai stuff. They had been calling each other the opposite gender since.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Mystica:** Blablablabla Blablablabla Blablablabla Blablablabla Blablablabla Blablablabla Blablablabla! Im just really bored Please review I suck muahahahhahaha Tell me if I made mistakes or made you confused at a part 


	7. Chapter7 Sonic's Idea and New Look

**Mystica:** Lol hey guys I say blablabla a lot don't I? I feel happy today hugs any1 who R&R's this...you all melt for some reason... ( If I keep melting you guys no one will review! Oh ya I like reviews because I like to know what you think! HI MUSICAL ANGELIC HEDGEHOG! I'm not sure but do people still use The Land Of Darkness or The Land Of The Sky? Do they? Hi Somebody who is my sister who I saw READING MY FIC! NOOOOOOO! OH BEEP! (I really meant to say beep) THAT REVIEW WAS SUPPOUSED TO STAY IN MY HEAD!  
  
**Eggman:** 700 pound villain Looking for suitable companion. (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Episode: Best Hedgehog – Basically in this episode Sonic and Eggman got married!) – It was actually Grounder who read this (X-14 – Found that at the back of his butt) and this is that weird Sonic series!  
  
**Disclaimer: **You already know everything by now!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Perfection's Shadow Chapter-7 Sonic's Idea And New Look**  
  
The ARK incident was never spoken of.  
  
In Amy's home everyone was quite busy, Tails had made Amy's basement his lair and has been tinkering with his machinery trying to fix the Cyclone. Tails left signs that he was still alive by making a mess in the kitchen and he came up once in a while to take a bath. He had gotten his reward ceremony last Sunday for saving Station Square and Amy got his trophy placed on her fireplace.  
  
One word for Sonic: restless. That's what he had been for weeks now. He had been in and out of the house. He had been thinking and sometimes his feet would just carry him somewhere. He couldn't stay in one place. He had been just as mournful like before with Metal Sonic when he melted in the lava.  
  
They had been hearing about Eggman and had felt sorry for him. 'Like grandfather like grandson' they heard the news say. Eggman had the choice of staying in jail forever or execution and his choice was due next week.  
  
Rouge had gotten into modeling (magazines may be found in Baku's closet) and treasure hunted on the weekends. It became a habit to come over Amy's everyday. Amy had been over Rouges house twice and it was beautiful inside, but Rouge liked Amy's house better because it was cozy. Rouge had decided to take two weeks of modeling to go treasure hunting.  
  
Amy she just worried for Sonic and his arm, she had also checked once in a while if Tails was still alive down there. Amy basically just did house chores.  
  
The press/news hadn't quit trying to get the scoop. There had been some rumors that the companies were making a bet to which company who got the scoop first would get the betting money. Also it took a while for the citizens of Earth to calm down and get with their lives.  
  
**7:32 a.m. Amy Rose's Home**  
  
"Eggman...poor Eggman..." Amy shook her head while giving the gang lemonade (Tails decided to take a break and Sonic was back). "Need some help packing Rouge?"  
  
Rouge was packing for her two-week trip. "Nah its ok. I'm practically finished."  
  
"Waddaya think Eggman'll pick? Death or being stuck in jail forever?" Amy asked.  
  
"Not sure...if I were him I'd be trying to break-out." Rouge stood up and put her hands on her hips and walked in the laundry room. "Hey Amy where's my outfit. I'm going to use that for the trip. I don't want to get a lot of clothes filthy."  
  
"Oh here." Amy went into the guest room Rouge stayed in and got Rouges outfit in the drawer. "Oh and I think this is yours." Amy held out a communicator.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rouge took it from Amy.  
  
"What?" Sonics ears twitched and he looked away from the TV to them. Tails did the same. "Hey isn't that the..."  
  
"Its my communicator I used to talk with Eggman through this!" Rouge exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Shadow had one of those!" Sonic walked up to Rouge holding a Barks Root beer bottle.  
  
"How do you know?" Rouge looked at Sonic confused look in her eyes.  
  
"When Prison Island was about to explode that communicator came on and Eggman told Shadow the island was about to explode!" Sonic looked cheer fuller than he had in days.  
  
"Shadow saved me that day!" Rouge tried turning on her communicator.  
  
"I ACCEDENTALLY THOUGHT SHADOW WAS SONIC AND I HUGGED SHADOW WHEN I WAS THERE!" Amy buried her hands to her face.  
  
"We could use that to try to communicate with one of them." Tails grabbed the communicator, ran downstairs and fiddled with it.  
  
"It wouldn't on." Rouge said.  
  
"Whoops I accidentally left it in your pocket then washed your outfit... sorry!" Amy took two steps back.  
  
"Whoohoo!" Sonic jumped up and when out for a quick sprint.  
  
"Everythings gonna be alright!" Amy and Rouge high-fived.  
  
**12:00 a.m. Lunch  
  
After 11:58 it began raining hard.  
**  
"Lunch!" Amy called out.  
  
Sonic had burst in through the backdoor only to he greeted by Amy's bone crushing bear hugs.  
  
"Owww! Amy quit it!" Sonic tried to push Amy off. Rouge took her seat beside the window, Sonic sat on the nearest chair and Amy sat beside him. Tails came up with the communicator.  
  
"Bad news, it just cant be repaired! I've tried everything! I pulled it apart and back again more that 10 times!" Tails sat on the chair beside Rouge and reached for a plate, Amy put rice and sliced pork chop pieces on it. "I don't know what's wrong with it! It should work! I replaced the short-circuited parts with new, perfectly fine parts!"  
  
"Its ok Tails!" Sonic began eating.  
  
"One thing I did manage to fix is Omochao." Tails said holding him up. Everyone looked at each other then put a false smile on their faces and nodded to Tails. "We might be able to use him as a tracking device, seeing that he's at the right place when someone needs him."  
  
"Who invented that thing anyways?" Amy asked.  
  
"Me. I made one for each of you and it's programmed to follow you, as in anyone around and tell you information I programmed into it. I think I made about 50. Why do you ask?" Tails replied.  
  
"Nothing..." Amy looked away from Tails and continued eating.  
  
"Since Rouge's communicator doesn't work we have to free Eggman and try using his communicator. Only problem is we don't know where G.U.N.'s keeping him. Since Prison Island exploded they changed their location." Tails said.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Sonic thought while taking a gulp out of his glass of orange juice. "Maybe if one of us can do a crime bad enough so one of us gets captured then they would send us to G.U.N. and we could free Eggman from there... But we would have to put a tracking device on the one who is caught so we would know where he or she is!"  
  
"I think you have too much free time and its radio bracelets." [:(] Tails said.  
  
"I'm also thinking a disguise because I don't think we'd wanna get on the bad side of G.U.N." Rouge came in the room with black and red hair dyes.  
  
"Also the faster the better..." Tails looked up to Rouge, they both nodded with eyes that creeped Sonic out.  
  
"Umm...ok..." Sonic said nervously backing away from them.  
  
**An hour or two later...  
**  
"Awww Sonic you look just like Shadow! How cute!" Amy said putting her hands together and she took out a camera taking pictures, lots of them.  
  
"Me! Look like that faker!?" Sonic said while examining himself in the mirror. He was now black with streaks of red on his quills. They still flopped down though.  
  
"You know you were the one who cared most about his well-being after the A.R.K" Rouge said Sonic's expression saddened. "So our mission is clear, find the new location, if there is one, of G.U.N., free Eggman so we can use his communicator and try to locate Shadow from there. Hopefully Shadow still has his and hopefully he's still alive." Rouge said half giggling at her friend's new look.  
  
Tails was in his lab trying to re-create Shadow's hover shoes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Mystica:** End of chapter 7! Woohoo! Ok every chapter will have a connection to the future! Thanks Moshi the Potato Girl! My grammar does suck! Bracelets instead of collars. I'll see what I can do about Rouge and Sonic! ( I decided I'll edit later...


	8. Chapter8 Are You Bored?

**Mystica:** Thank you for all the reviews people! I think I'll stop being hyper now blablabla. I think it was 800 pound not 700, I'm not sure...  
  
**Disclaimer-** Blablabla don't own bla just own this FIC and my two characters  
Tanya the Winged Hedgehog and Baku the Perverted Gilled Hedgehog!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Perfection's Shadow Chapter 8- Are You Bored?**  
  
"If we don't even know where the new G.U.N. base is then why did you already dye my fur?!" Sonic asked while watching what Tails was doing on his computer, Tails was also recreating the hover shoes at the same time.  
  
"Umm...I dunno, I guess we dyed your fur out of impulse..." [XD] Rouge shrugged.  
  
"Or uhhh...maybe we were just so caught up in the moment!" Amy pointed out.  
  
"But guys we don't even know how long it will take for Tails to actually find the new base! Beside's the dye will probably fade before he does!" Sonic leaned on Tail's chair.  
  
"People please be quiet! I can't work with all this noise!" Tails complained spinning his chain around, making Sonic back off. Tails felt a little offended. He also felt insecure about his mechanical abilities because he couldn't fix the communicator. [ TT ]  
  
The three (Rouge, Amy and Sonic) headed upstairs leaving Tails alone in the basement to work.  
  
**Upstairs...  
**  
"So like our positions are...?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Positions?" Rouge confusedly asked.  
  
"Positions like who's going to do this, who's going to do that... Whenever we have missions or mini-missions like this we always have our own particular roles to play." Amy answered.  
  
"Like Tails he usually somehow has a map to the place and he gives us a little bit of help if we're stuck." Sonic said.  
  
"Me though I barely get to do anything!" Amy crossed her arms, frowning as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"It's ok Amy maybe you'll get something when you're older!" Rouge patted Amy's back. "How about I'll be distraction! I could go cut off the main power source and cause havoc so you can get Eggman!"  
  
"Sure!" Sonic loudly and enthusiastically said. Amy was thinking it was unfair that Rouge was getting so much attention from Sonic when they only knew each other for less than a month and Sonic knew Amy for more than a year. Amy's frown deepened.  
  
"Maybe we should dye your fur too." Sonic suggested.  
  
"Nah, maybe a day before the actual mission" said Rouge.  
  
"_Nah, maybe a day before the actual mission_" Amy mocked silently. That was supposed to stay in her head but it came out of her mouth.  
  
"What was that Amy?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Oh... I said... I'll go make... Dinner!" Amy sarcastically grinned. '_Nice cover up_.' Amy's conscience said. '_Shut-up..._' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ok." said Rouge watching Amy as she went to the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
"Man this look is creepy..." Sonic whispered to himself. Rouge giggled.  
  
**At the cabin...**  
  
The tan hedgehog watched each raindrop fall into the beautiful forest from her window. Her perverted brother had gone out with one of his girlfriends. Each girl seemed to have an expiring date stamped on her forehead. She felt the coolness of the cabin mix with the coolness outside. Only two hedgehogs remained in the silent cold airport like cabin.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Tanya turned around only to see her dark friend rubbing his eye. He was practicing flexing his fingers with a rubber band that shot his eye.  
  
"Be careful!" she giggled. "You're so clumsy!"  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry I broke you pot! I didn't mean in! Besides I couldn't see!" Ayrez apologized for the 15th time that day. He had broken the pot while doing walking practices. Ayrez didn't like being called clumsy.  
  
"Its ok..." she gave Ayrez an affectionate one-arm hug. He felt his cheeks burning because he wasn't used to getting so much attention. "Are you bored?"  
  
"Ummm...I guess..." said Ayrez as he finally got free of Tanya's hug. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cuz I was gonna ask if you wanted to go outside." Tanya merely smiled at him even though Ayrez couldn't see her captivating smile.

"But you're brother said not to leave the house because G.U.N.'s outsi-" not being able to finish the sentence, Ayrez was pulled aside by the strange brown hedgehog and was swiftly dressed in proper rain attire. He was then pushed outside a couple of seconds later. "I can barely walk..."  
  
Tanya giggled as she forced on her boots and grabbed an umbrella. "Ouch my toes. I think these are the boots I wore when I was 10."  
  
"Are you sure we should be out here?" Ayrez said in a muffled voice because his mouth was being covered by Tanya's hand.  
  
"Shush! There's coming" Tanya warned. They heard two voices of men who were really G.U.N. soldiers. They passed as quickly as they came. "Boy those two are dimwits..."  
  
"Hm?" the black hedgehog felt himself slightly lift of the ground. He could tell that his friend was taking flight to somewhere...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Mystica:** Hi there thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapet9 Not Interested!

**Mystica:** Let the filler chapters...**BEGIN! **Well actually chapter 8 was the first filler. Some important chapters come and some are just really fillers... until the plot! I had to do something to get everyone closer! Thanks for the review people!

**Disclaimer: **DON'T YOU FOOLS GET IT?!?!??! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **ANYTHING! **EXCEPT TWO MEASLY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT! (sobs)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perfections Shadow 9- Not Interested!**

**Amy's Kitchen**

Amy got over the fact that Sonic and Rouge were becoming friends. Its just that she didn't want anybody to get too close to Sonic's heart. Rouge figured that they did the same things she did on a mission or you could say how they did it when she semi-worked with Eggman.

"Time sure goes by fast here..." Rouge dazed out while chopping the carrots.

"Yeah... its almost the end of summer." Amy caught Rouge almost chop her thumb off so she grabbed Rouge's hand to stop her from doing so.

"Oh thanks...What do you mean almost the end of summer? Its almost the end of July!" Rouge gathered up the diced carrots and mixed it into the soup."So do you still live with your parents?"

"Well yeah...I'm only . They're just on vacation. Its they're 13th anniversary you know." Amy added seasoning to the soup.

**Somewhere Deep In The Forest...**

They glided from tree to tree not wanting to be noticed by the soldiers who were in the area at the time. The tan hedgehog struggled to keep the black one on her back who was whispering from time to time 'I'm not interested in going wherever you're taking me!' She would reply 'Be quiet or you'll meet my fist!'

"Where exactly are we going?!?" :0 Ayrez frustratedly hissed in Tanya's ear so only she could hear.

**Mystica:** Hey that rhymed! -

"Secret...!" :) Tanya replied happily as she landed on a branch and spotted a sleeping soldier. "So stupid..." she smirked.

"Where ever we're going I'm not interested!" Ayrez said loudly (GUN soldier stirs).

"Shhh!"

"..." :( Ayrez slapped the back of Tanya's head with his right hand. Tanya growled and grabbed his right hand.

"Don't do that..."

"Hmp..."

They flew around in the cold forest more minutes later and the forest seemed to get thicker. Tanya was forced to dodge branches of shapes and sizes. Most came right after another.

"Are you sure where you're going? We've been flying for quite a while now..."

"I'm pretty sure I know where we're going."

Tanya looked back at him and sighed, she was tired of his complaining.

"This rain wear is really tight."

"Well I'm sorry if it doesn't fit you, Ayrez, but we didn't have anything else."

Ayrez shakily startled to stand on Tanya's back just before she abruptly stopped.

"Hey look shoes..." (:o ?)

"Sheesh you don't have to bite my a-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! ....ouch..."

**Later...**

"Sore body, newly broken neck. Perfect." Ayrez said sarcasticly.

"Ummm...sprained not broken..." Tanya reminded.

"I told you not to got outside!"

------------------------------------------------------

**Mystica: **I had to break or sprain or whatever his neck... I just didn't know how.... Lol. I think I might redo this chapter. Besides cousin broke neck nothing wrong with him. Except his neck gets sore more often. Any idears for filler chapters?


	10. Chapter10 Preparations

**Mystica:** Thank you reviewers who reviewed chapter 9! Thanks to Story Weaver1, shadow (whoever you are!), WhiteFlower200 and previous reviewers that reviewed chapters before! Sorry if I didn't mention your names. :P Any suggestions for filler chapters? Lol sorry Brian I didn't get them to the place where Tanya and Shads were going... I'll make them come back there another time. This chapter Rouge will cancel on going to find Eggman because she remembers that she packed for a trip. I'll make Rouge and Knux get closer. Heehee!

**Disclaimer:** Whoops almost forgot! I don't own any Sonic peoples they belong to Sega! I own the plot and the two hedgehogs that I made up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perfection's Shadow Chapter- 10 Preparations**

"Why can't we have chili dogs?" Sonic complained.

"Sonic I cant wander out there to get you chili dogs! Even if I love you soooooo much!!!" Amy glomped Sonic.

"Iwww!" Sonic said in a joking manner prying Amy off him.

"Hmph! I can't risk going out there! There's so many new reporters! I'll get trampled!" Amy shivered at the thought of the news reporters trampling her. "Was it always like this? I mean whenever you saved the world did those people always follow you around?"

"I think so.... But they could never catch up." Sonic picked his ear.

"Gross Sonic. We're eating!" Rouge complained.

_Stomp!_

_Stomp!_

_Stomp! _

The three of them looked to where the stomping came from and they found Tails coming upstairs rubbing his stomach.

"I'm hungry and I think I found where the base is." Tails sat down. "But there are multiple bases though..."

"Multiple bases!?" Rouge stood up hands on the table. "I only knew about one! The one Eggman, Shad- ...., and I destroyed! That is sooo unfair! They didn't trust me enough to tell me about the others!" Rouge sat down.

"So Tails can you tell us about how many bases you found out about?" Amy asked politely.

"Well the bases are all hidden in different places of the world. One under the sea and above (Tails eyes Rouge, Rouge rolls eyes), one hidden in the Wild Canyon, somewhere underground Dune Desert, in the canyons near the Bullet Station-"

"Cut to the chase." Interrupted Sonic.

"There are basically bases everywhere on the planet."

"Closest base is?" Asked Amy.

"The St-"

"In the deep forests of Kate McQueen Station Square National Reserve." Rouge interrupted Tails.

"Yes and that is the G.U.N. base we are going to search for Eggman first. It was also the base Rouge worked in and please people stop interrupting me!" (: () Tails announced.

"But Tails what if Eggman isn't there?" Questioned Amy.

"Then we'll look in the other bases."

"Then it's settled! That is going to be the first base we look in! Everyone get some much-needed shut-eye! Because tomorrow we're going to leave extra early to begin our search!" Sonic raced to the couch and wrapped a blanket over him that was conveniently placed on the couch for him.

"Yeah, and we all need to pack extra things..." said Rouge.

"Yeah I'll pack our communication devices and provide everyone with maps and-"Tails was yet again cut off.

"Oh crud!"

"What's wrong Rouge?" Sonic poked his head up from the couch.

"I forgot I was going on a trip tomorrow! I'm so sorry guys! I can't come tomorrow! Someone has to take over my role as distraction-"

"I'll take your role Rogue!" Amy volunteered.

"Oh my gosh thanks Amy!" Rouge gave Amy a hug and left for upstairs.

"Ok Tails do any extra things you need to do and don't stay up too late. Its not healthy for a growing boy like you." Said Amy.

"Ok Amy! I'll just finish up the shoes and get our stuff ready." Tails raced downstairs.

"Oh no... Nobody finished eating!" Complained Amy. "We'll I'll get our travel snacks done."

_Snore............_

Amy giggled at the sound of Sonic's snores.

**The Next Morning... In the cabin...**

The morning sun had just barely risen when the sound of footsteps echoed through the tiny quiet home.

"Tanya...wake-up." Baku shook his little sister awake.

"Yes...?" She immediately snapped open her ocean blue eyes.

"Hmp...?" The sound of Ayrez waking was heard. "Ouch....my back and my neck....so sore!" He then screamed into his pillow 'OUCH!' but not because of back and neck pains but it was because of his mind.

'_His memories_ _are awakening' _Baku thought to himself.

"Wussup?" Tanya asked.

"Shadow put these hover shoes on." Baku walked to Ayrez with his repaired hover shoes.

"Who's Shadow?" Tanya asked confused.

Ayrez's mind began to pulse at the sound of the word.

"Tanya we have to get uncle Eggman out of that prison."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mystica:** Baku knows a lot more than you think. The next chapter the hedgies are going on a little trip! Any suggestions for my story? Love y'all!

**Shadow:** Thanks for your reviews! New reviewer I see. Why not sign in with an account? (Hugs)

**Story Weaver1**: Sorry again Brian that you didn't get to know where Tanya was taking Shadow. But she wasn't taking them to the G.U.N. base. Thanks again! Love your fanfics!

**WhiteFlower200********Celestial the Hedgird****, Shadow F,****Anita-chan****, Sonic and Rouge, ****Moshi the Potato Girl**, DarkXeno: Hey there! Thanks for your reviews people! Any suggestions to add to the story? Much appreciated!

**Mecha Scorpion**: Darn they killed your stories! Humor man I love it! Thanks lots!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

Happy New Years people!

Ok… as you may have guessed…its bad news…. like ummmm, I was hoping that I wouldn't ever have todo this...Thank you all for your support! I really appreciate it, all of it. Lets cut to the chase, my comp is like busted and I'm only typing this at my friend's house. So until the comp is back, I wont be able to get on….

Sry…. But happy holidays!

**Mystica!**

I'll miss you all! See you soon... I hope! :)


End file.
